Take It Off- Shigure X Ayame X Hatori
by IssaVaugn
Summary: A yaoi songfic lemon - to the Mabudachi Trio : Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori (!) featuring the song 'Take it Off' by Kesha... What happens when cosplaying mixes with liquor and a little bit of glitter?


**So I was listening to Pandora and trying to write the next Black Butler one shot with no luck. I change the Pandora channel and look up Fruits Basket yaoi... and voila! A threesome boy X boy X boy / yaoi songific! Enjoy! (And check back again tomorrow for the Black Butler story!)**

* * *

_**We all know about the Mabudachi Trio and their... relationships. But write a story along to the lyrics of Ke$ha's song 'Take it Off' and the nosebleeds go to a whole new level...**_

_**Author's Note: I originally had the lyrics to the chorus at the beginning and end, but A Fanfic regulator told me to take them down or have my account deleted. So I did the first option... So since those parts were removed, instead I highly suggest you go into a room along, plug your I-pod in and listen to this song full volume while reading( just like I did when I wrote this...)**_

* * *

_(Originally Lyrics)_

Shigure reached up under Ayame's dress, groping before-

Smack!

"Gure! You aren't supposed to take clothes off, just put them on!" Ayame's voice rang out in the room.

Hatori smirked. "That's no fun, Aya...So stop being a tease."

How exactly had they ended up like this? Shigure recounted the events. Ayame wanted them to try on a few items after work hours for his shop to see how they would sell, and Hatori came along with him (actually, he was the driver. Somehow, a bottle of whiskey had been introduced, and soon Hatori was ironically clothed in a reveling doctor's costume, Shigure was dressed as a half-dressed maid, and Aya was in a sparkly tiny dress with incredible heels.

All three were extremely turned on.

Hatori's hand crept up the sequined fabric, getting farther than Shigure's hands ever could. Reaching inside the lacy thong that Ayame insisted must be worn by all of the when they tried on costumes, and grabbed the snake's manhood.

Aya groaned, and Shigure wrapped his arms around the slender silver haired man, pulling all three of them over to the couch.

"Doesn't it turn you on," Shigure whispered, "Knowing that every customer who sits there is sitting where we had sex?" Aya groaned again, threading his fingers through Shigure's hair, pulling him down into a kiss.

Hatori, not about to be forgotten, pulled off the dog's own risque undergarment and latched on with his mouth, with one hand, still stroking Ayame, the other wrapped around Shigure cupping his ass.

Shigure gasped, opening his mouth in shock and pleasure as Aya's tongue darted inside, sweeping into the moist cavern. Gure's own hands worked their way deep into Hatori's thick hair, shoving the doctor's mouth around his growing arousal.

Aya let go of Shigure's mouth with a wet pop, a trail of saliva connecting them- a smirk on his face declaring him the winner. He moved his hands to the button on Hatori's deep v-neck white doctor's suit.

"Lose your clothes, now!" he growled sexily, and he moved his hands along with the dragon's removing every piece of clothing below the waist. Shigure grabbed at Aya and began to roughly stroke him, stopping only to pull the dress over the slender man's head before resuming his actions, overly aware of the movements of Hatori's mouth on his own member.

He whimpered as said man removed his mouth to pull the shirt over his head, Shigure's dick demanding attention. After tossing the white coat somewhere in the room, he and Ayame practically ripped the maid costume from Shigure.  
All three were a flurry of stroking, kissing and grinding as they heatedly made their way to the couches, knocking over a trashcan in the process.

"Who is doing what?" Shigure asked breathlessly as Hatori reached for one of the many bottles of lube hidden in Ayame's coffee table. All three had tried basically every move or combination of positions in the book, even invented a few of their own.

"There's glitter on the floor," he noted aloud, unscrewing the bottles cap.

"That's because you knocked over my trashcan you- ah fuck!" Aya cried, his rant cut off as Hatori shoved a slick finger up his ass.

Shigure poured lube over his own hands, stroking himself before pulling out Hatori's hand, replacing the finger with his own. He was feeling selfish today, he decided and wanted the best of both worlds.

Hatori got the message quick, and roughly shoved two fingers inside Gure without any warning, immediately scissoring before adding a third finger, moving them around.

Gure screamed, writhing as he added another finger to Aya, who had reached around and begun sucking on Shigure's nipples. As Shigure added a third finger he bit down lightly, feeling pain and pleasure as Hatori's free hand reached around to play with his slit.

After a few minutes of adjustment and groping, pre-cum mixed with lube, and Shigure removed his finger's from Aya's ass, flipping him over to lay on his stomach. He poured more lube onto his own throbbing cock, teasing Aya by rubbing the wet rod up and down his crack, but not inside.

Aya whimpered and moaned, writing to feel friction.  
"Please, Gure." he moaned before yelping as Shigure pushed fully inside.

"Fuck Aya. You're so tight!" Shigure grabbed Aya's hips, pulling him up onto his hands and knees as he kneeled behind him, waiting for his lover to adjust.

Hatori meanwhile, satisfied that Shigure was stretched as for as he could be, pulled all three fingers out and roughly slammed into his arse. It was slightly uncomfortable, but as he began wiggling he could feel his pre-cum coating the inside of Shigure's puckering hole.

Impatient, Hatori thrust experimentally into the man below him, feeling his dick tightened even more as Gure flexed his walls around him. Shigure felt his hips buck into Aya involuntarily, setting off a chain reaction.

It was a filthy hot mess, lube and sweat everywhere, Tori thrusting into Shigure, who at the same time hammered into a very loud Aya's sensitive prostate. Grunts mixed with moans as they all tried to touch as much as physically possible.

This was why he loved being with Shigure and Ayame. It was like being with a woman, but with extra benefits. Hatori thought as he reached around Shigure and began to jerk Aya, the other hand coming around to massage his bursting balls.

Shigure loved being in the middle, to be so in control yet at the same time extremely powerless. He felt himself draw close to cumming, and he tensed his muscles around Hatori's long thick length, feeling the way it rubbed each contour inside his body. At the same time he was aware that his own dick was being squeezed by Aya as he began to shake.

Hatori's hands made quick work of his heightened arousal, bringing him to climax in record time. Aya let out a scream as his body was wracked my load after load of cum was released from his body, all over Hatori's hand, his own stomach, and the wide couch below.

Shigure yelled out as Aya tightened around him almost to the point of cutting off all circulation as he released deep inside Aya, some of his seed spilling out as he continued to weakly thrust into the long haired man, mostly because of the movement still penetrating from behind.

Hatori had held on as long as he could, but now that the other two had released he felt himself go over the edge, he panted, crying out and moaning in uncontrollably pleasure as he let out rope after rope of salty semen into his dark haired lover.

A few more thrusts and he grabbed Shigure's hips, pulling him out of a boneless and moaning Aya. He himself finished cumming and pulled his flaccid dick from deep inside Shigure, feeling as though the hole was trying to suck his length back into it's tightness.

Aya was a mess of cum and lube and sweat, but that didn't stop and equally exhausted Dog and Dragon from falling down to join him. Hatori noticed with pride the love marks they had all 'exchanged' earlier, and a fair amount of his cum trickling out of Gure.

Exhausted and fully spent, all three spooned up on the large couch together, skin on skin, falling a sleep into their own lusty dreams, where they knew visions of the just completed event would unfold again.

_(Originally Lyrics)_

* * *

**So wow. That was exciting never done a threesome before- it was kinda hard keeping up with ere-body... lol. It was hard to incorporate the lyrics subtly into the work... can you find them? :) It was also shorter and less detailed than usual, but i figured I should try something new: new year's resolution and all. Hope you enjoyed that, be sure to let me know how it was, check out the pole on my page,and my other stories. Thanksies people, hope you enjoyed my first threesome/fruits basket yaoi!**


End file.
